Falling In Love
by DerekandReidSlashFan
Summary: The team goes out to dinner in the big apple who are joined by the NY CSI team as in where Nick has a surprise for Greg. The song is 'I Can't Help Falling In Love With You' by Elvis Presley hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**Beta:** Lolly4Holly

**A/N:** I don't own CSI nor the song I used.

**Description:** The team goes out to dinner in the big apple who are joined by the NY CSI team as in where Nick has a surprise for Greg. The song is 'I Can't Help Falling In Love With You' by Elvis Presley hope you like.

* * *

The CSI team couldn't believe they had gotten a vacation and to New York to say the least. They toured the city walked down main street and was just enjoying themselves. As they walked along the street to head for time square they were looking up at all the buildings Greg was the more excited one out of all of them he couldn't believe he got to go on vacation with them even Nick. He had a crush on Nick from the first time he laid eyes on the Texan, but he was too afraid to say or do anything about it because he knew he was a 'lady's' man straight or so he thought, but what he didn't know was that Nick actually felt the same way about him, but he too was afraid to do something too. Turns out Catherine and the others knew, but didn't say anything in hopes they would do something about it themselves. They both came out to their parents long ago and both surprisingly accepted them as they knew all along about their son's. They were so wrapped up into the excitement and view of the city that they wasn't watching on where they were going until Greg bumped into someone one knocking them both on their ass's. They turned at the sound of their friend as he hit the ground.

"Greggo, you alright man?" Warrick asked as he helped his young friend up. He nodded.

"Yeah I'm ok!" Greg said rubbing his ass. Another man asked the same question to the other man.

"Adam, are you ok?" he asked. Adam nodded then he turned to the young man who ran into him.

"Are you ok sir?" he asked turning to him as well.

Greg nodded then turned to the man he ran into "Oh dude I am so sorry! Are you alright?" Greg asked the young man nodded then looked up they gasped in shock when they came face to face. "Adam?"

"Greg? Really? Wow didn't expect to see you here" Adam said with a smile. Greg grinned and nodded.

"Yeah I'm here on vacation actually! Wow how long has it been?" Greg said then asked. It was silent for a moment then they grinned at each other.

"Too long my friend" they both stated in unison then they busted out laughing.

"Excuse us" Catherine said interrupting them she could see the jealousy in Nick and snickered "but Greg you know this young man?" Greg nodded. Then the man who helped Adam up asked the same thing.

"Adam you know him?" he asked. Adam turned to him and his friends who was looking in curiosity he nodded.

"Yup! Greg and I went to the same college graduated the same year, but went our separate ways when we both took jobs as DNA techs in different states. I mean we still keep in contact through email, but Greg had been my best friend throughout college" Adam said.

"Yeah, pretty much what he said" Greg said to his friends as they nodded.

"Did you guys ever date or anything?" the guy asked. Adam looked horrified.

"No! Mac he was and still is my best friend nothing more" Adam stated Mac smiled and nodded.

Greg stared at the man who had accused him of being Adam's lover he shook his head and laughed.

"What's so funny Greg?" Adam asked.

"It's just he thought we were lovers at one time" Greg said then Adam busted out laughing to.

"Yeah! Well anyway I want you to meet my family! This is my boyfriend Mac Taylor, this is Danny Messer, Lindsey Monroe-Messer his wife, Sheldon Hawkes and Stella Bonasera and I'm Adam Ross" Adam introduced.

"Nice to meet you!" Greg stated "Now I want you to meet my family! This is my boss and the night shift supervisor Gil Grissom, this is Warrick Brown, Sara Sidle, Catherine Willows the day shift super. And Nick Stokes and I'm Greg Sanders" Greg introduced his family.

"It's nice to meet you" Mac said they nodded.

"So where are you guys headed?" Stella asked.

"Oh were just lookin' around the city! We haven't had a decent vacation in a very long time and we just happen to be able to have one so we came here, but now we are tryin' to look for a decent restaurant that we could enjoy" Nick said as they nodded.

"Well we happen to know a very, very good restaurant if you like we can go tomorrow and all of us can enjoy a nice relaxing dinner what do you say?" Stella asked her friends then her new friends they all nodded. "Excellent let's meet up here at 8 tomorrow night" they nodded then parted ways. They couldn't wait for tomorrow night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

8 o'clock couldn't get there fast enough as they all went out shopping for dresses and tuxedos for Stella had called them and told them to dress nicely for they had no nice dress clothes and now here they were in their own hotel rooms getting ready for the night.

Nick sat on his bed he was a nervous wreck he had gotten the name of the restaurant and it turns out that it was a gay friendly place, not a single person in that restaurant were against gays so he asked the owner if he could do a special dance with a certain someone and he agreed and now it was getting close to time and before he walked out of the room he checked to see if he had everything he needed because he hoped that after tonight he was going to need them. Once he saw everything was in order he walked out of the room closing the door behind him. He checked to see if his card key was with him then walked off. He had gotten down to the lobby seeing his friends there he gulped when he saw Greg he looked so beautiful in that tux he was shaking he was so nervous, but quickly shook it off as they exited the hotel and out into the night.

Stella and the others waited at time square waiting for them to show. Not long after she spotted Catherine and the others so she nudged Mac they stood up as they approached them. Giving them a once over they nodded and headed for the restaurant. Once they arrived they walked in.

"This place is very good and gay friendly we found that out a while back Adam and I always come to this place, right love?" Mac asked as he nodded. They walked in and took their seats.

Throughout dinner they talked about anything, but work. When they finished their meal suddenly someone started speaking and everyone turned to see who spoke. He looked like to be the owner.

"Alright ladies and gentle men, I had a call hours ago someone wanted to do something very special so as of now the dance floor is reserved only for the soon-to-be couple so if you're here tonight please bring your love up here" The owner said as the restaurant went quiet.

Nick took a deep breath and got up everyone looked up at him as he turned to Greg.

"May I have this dance?" Nick asked and smiled sweetly causing everyone's mouths to drop in shock.

Greg stared at him for a moment then he gulped and nodded and grabbed his hand. As the song began.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

As the song played Nick led him into the middle of the dance floor and began to sway with the song. Greg new the singer it was Elvis Presley, but he what surprised him was that Nick chose this song and not a country song so he went with the flow getting lost in the feeling as the room disappeared.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

As they danced Nick began to spin him around then back into his arms completely getting lost in the feeling he was just happy to have the man of his dreams in his arms right now. They continued to dance the night away.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

Greg had tears in his eyes he never thought he would be in Nick's arms let alone get a chance to dance with him. It was like a dream come true he felt himself being spun again as the song was coming to an end he continued to smile as a few tears escaped him they were happy tears though.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

Nick couldn't help himself he dipped Greg just as the song was ending and sung that last part then he leaned in and kissed him with passion. A round of applause brought them back to reality as he lead Greg back to the table. Catherine and the others had tear stained faces as they were smiling the whole time. Greg turned to Nick, but he beat him to the punch.

"Greg, I hope that song said everythin' I wanted to say" Nick asked hopeful. Greg nodded.

"Y-yes I love you too Nick" Greg said with pride. He smiled big taking Greg's hand he waved at them.

"See ya later guys" Nick said then lead him out Warrick gave a soft whistle and laughed.

"Oh, Nicky is going to be getting a good use out the lube and condoms tonight" Warrick said they stared at him. "What?"

"Warrick, don't get us wrong I mean were happy for them, but there are something's we just don't need to know" Sara stated causing them all to laugh.

Nick led Greg back to the hotel and straight to his room he opened the door kissing him hungrily as they entered he closed the door with his foot. He broke the kiss long enough to lock the door completely then turned back around and lifted Greg up bridle style carrying him to the bed and lowered him down. Nick then got up and removed his close all of them then got back on top of Greg and started to remove his as well! Once Greg was completely naked underneath Nick he lowered himself back on top of Greg kissing him passionately.

"Mmm, you are so beautiful, you know that?" Nick stated as he licked his way down his chest stopping to take one of his nipples into his mouth sucking and moving it with his tongue Greg gasped holding Nick's hair tighter as he continued to move downward arriving at his destination.

Nick took his cock into his mouth sucking and licking. Greg moaned thrusting his hips, but Nick held him firmly to the mattress as he continued bobbing his head. He could feel Greg getting close to the edge so he pulled off letting his cock fall from his mouth with a pop as he moved back up kissing him once again. Then he flipped Greg over putting his young lover on top of him.

"Greg, I want to be inside you like this with you on top" Nick said Greg nodded.

"Lube? Condoms?" Greg asked. Nick pointed to the nightstand. Greg reached in and grabbed the items.

He slicked his fingers then lowered himself onto his own fingers. Greg moaned with pleasure as he readied himself to take in Nick's member. He couldn't stand it any longer he had to have Nick inside him now so he stopped long enough to roll a condom down Nick's length as he slicked him up with lube then he positioned himself lining Nick's cock up with his hole then lowering down onto it.

Nick moaned Greg was so fucking tight he had to fight not to cum right then. Once they were back under control Greg began to move. Nick grabbed a hold of Greg's waist holding him as he rode Nick slowly at first.

"Fuck Greg! So fuckin' good...hot and tight...Ahhhhh" Nick moaned out digging his head into the pillow. "Harder...Faster" he panted.

Greg obeyed and really got moving placing his palms flat on Nick's chest as he did so. Throughout the hotel room you could hear moans and grunts as Greg pounded onto Nick's cock the bed squeaking the headboard hitting the wall. Sweat covered their bodies as Greg continued to ride him. Nick moved his hands slowly up moving past his chest to his shoulders and back down then he held on to Greg allowing himself to pull up and out of bed making Greg wrap his legs around him as Nick held on to his waist and continued to fuck him standing up. Greg held on to Nick's shoulders as he continued to ride him and all too soon they began to tremble Greg came first shouting Nick's name; Nick followed behind filling the tip of the condom. They fell back into bed as Greg rolled off of Nick he pulled the condom off throwing it in the trash he then pulled Greg to him as they came down from their highs. Moments later after catching their breaths, Nick looked Greg deep into his eyes and smiled.

"I really do love ya Greg always have I hope you really meant what you said" Nick said Greg nodded.

"I do! I love you so much Nicky" with that he drifted off to sleep Nick smiled happily at the man he finally was able to have joining his young lover into slumber knowing that they would have a great future together.

End...

Tell me what you think!


End file.
